incarciafandomcom-20200213-history
Dwarf
Honorable, traditional, and warfaring, the dwarves have made a name for themselves as some of the greatest conquerers on Incarcia. The mountain dwarves exemplify strength and glory, erecting mile-high towers of stone atop the graves of fallen rulers and wishing only to die in beautiful battle. Likewise, the hill dwarves retain this drive for rule, but rather than achieving it through strength and battle, they have adopted a lawful and bureaucratic lifestyle, climbing the political hierarchy through inheritance and intrigue. On the contrary, the under dwarves represent everything that their mountain/hill dwarven cousins are not. Physically frail, dastardly, and secretive, the under dwarves have recently come into power as tyrannical rulers over the mountain dwarves, using poison and guile to cheat their way to power through the guidance of Sincarnus. * ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Constitution score increases by 2. * ''Age. ''Dwarves mature at the same rate as humans, reaching adulthood in their late teens and living for little over a century. * ''Alignment. ''Most dwarves believe that only through the traditions of their ancestry can their society live in order, tending toward a lawful alignment despite their fiery attitudes. As well, dwarves tend to look out only for their clan and family, believing that fighting for lofty ideals and political power is not only trivial but detrimental to their ways of living. * ''Size. ''Dwarves stand between 4 and 5 feet tall and average about 150 pounds. Your size is Medium. * ''Speed. ''Your base walking speed is 25 feet. Your speed is not reduced by wearing heavy armor. * ''Dwarven Resilience. ''You have advantage on saving throws against poison, and you have resistance against poison damage. * ''Dwarven Combat Training. ''You have proficiency with the battleaxe, handaxe, throwing hammar, and warhammer. * ''Tool Proficiency. ''You gain proficiency with the artisan's tools of your choice: smith's tools, brewer's supplies, or mason's tools. * ''Stonecunning. ''Whenever you make an Intelligence (History) check related to the origin of stonework, you are considered proficient in the History skill and add double your proficiency bonus to the check, instead of your normal proficiency bonus. * ''Languages. ''You can speak, read, and write Common and Dwarvish. * ''Subrace. ''Three main subraces of dwarf populate the world of Incarcia: the hill dwarves, mountain dwarves, and the under dwarves. Hill Dwarf As a hill dwarf, you have keen senses, deep intuition, and remarkable resilience. The hill dwarves of their near utopian Twin Kingdoms are known for their progressive thinking and bureaucracy, masters of wit and intrigue. Hill dwarves typically stand shorter than their cousins, with tan complexions and hair of gold and brown. * ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Wisdom score increases by 1. * ''Dwarven Toughness. ''Your hit point maximum increases by 1, and it increases by 1 every time you gain a level. Mountain Dwarf As a mountain dwarf, you're strong and hardy, accustomed to a difficult life in rugged terrain. The mountain dwarves struggle beneath the tyranny of their desecrated kingdom of Tarak, but once proved themselves as excellent warriors and tacticians rivaling even the warforged. Mountain dwarves stand taller than their cousins, with pale-pink skin and hair color ranging in reds to black. *''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Strength score increases by 2. *''Dwarven Armor Training. ''You have proficiency with light and medium armor. Under Dwarf As an under dwarf, you are cold and calculating, reviled by your cousin dwarves for the tainted blood running in your clan. The under dwarves have seen a great rise in the last 500 years, coming into power through deception and murder in the kingdom of Tarak and ruling without mercy. Under dwarves stand between their two cousins in terms of height, with pale-white skin, black hair, and red eyes. * ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Intelligence score increases by 1. * ''Skill Proficiency. ''You are proficient in the Deception skill. * ''Seeker's Luck. ''When you roll a 1 on an attack roll, ability check, or saving throw, you can re-roll the die and must use the new roll.